Heavy oil refers to heavy oil having a viscosity of more than 50 mPa·s under reservoir conditions or a degassed viscosity of more than 100 mPa·s at reservoir temperatures, and a relative density of more than 0.92. China's heavy oil reservoirs are mainly medium-deep and extra-deep reservoirs, and the heavy oil covers ordinary heavy oil, extra-heavy oil and ultra-heavy oil according to the classification of viscosity. Moreover, the types of reservoirs are diverse, and the oil-water relationship is complex, so the thermal extraction is relatively difficult. Accordingly, a microwave oil extraction technology emerged. In the process of microwave oil extraction, nano-catalysts are often used to assist microwaves in modifying the nature and reducing the viscosity of heavy oil. However, the existing nano-catalysts are difficult to disperse in strata and cannot effectively reduce the viscosity of reservoirs.